THE ODD COUPLE
by bleedingmass
Summary: a dumb stupid stupid idiotic story about jenkins and brutto


disclaimer: The troopers belong to Sony and Foundation and all that, ok? Not me.  
  
============  
  
the odd couple  
  
============  
  
"This is the life, eh Sarge?" Rico walked up behind Brutto and gave him a harty slap on the back. Brutto just smiled. This WAS the life. 48 hours R&R aboard the Valley Forge was just what he needed after a day of being tourtured by the Skinnies. What a stressful day! First he was fried by Skinny shock sticks, and then almost had his brain sucked out by a slimy Brain bug! If it weren't for Jenkins...  
  
Jenkins...Brutto sighed and leaned back on his bunk while the rest of the squad wandered out of the room. That psychic kid...he wasn't really sure how he felt about that boy. Now that he thought about it, he wasn't really sure what he thought of anyone any more. The war had really done something to him. It kinda made him...distant. He really didn't care that much anymore. Well, he cared about his son and his wife--at least he thought he did. But he hadn't seen either of them for the longest time! Did she still love him? Did his son still hate him? Brutto chuckled. He knew Max always loved him, and always would.  
  
That was it! Max. Carl. That was the reason he was so confused about the psychic. He missed having a son around and just needed someone to take care of--just like he used to take care of Max. That's why back on the retreval ship he didn't mind if Jenkins leaned over and rested his head on his shoulders. In fact, Brutto thought about it, he kinda liked having him there. He shuddered. But he was kinda creepy...he *could* read minds after all.  
  
Brutto sat up quickly. What was he doing? He had 48 hours of guaranteed rest and he was sitting around thinking about some teenage boy? "That brain bug must have done more damage than I thought..." he muttered to himself as he stood up. He strode to his locker, grabbed a towel, and shuffled off to the recreation area of the Valley Forge.  
  
*******************  
  
"..........." Jenkins sat quietly on the bench, half watching Rico and Diz play basketball, and half thinking about today. Well, more like one-third thinking about today. There had always been that constant background noise in his mind. Thoughts that weren't his. Just things he picked up from being psychic. He could usually tune it out, but ever since Hydora, it had gotten more difficult. Some times, at night, he could feel it. It was almost like he wasn't himself. He didn't know how to explain it.  
  
But recently, it had happened in battle. He would be out on patrol, or on point, and he would lose it. He could feel his mind just slip away and some new feeling creep in and take over. It scared him. He knew it scared the others too. He knew it scared Rico and Dizzy--they were his best friends! They were worried about him. He knew it worried Razak, too. Razak was a good Lieutenant, and he truly cared about everyone under his command, Jenkins could feel it. He knew it even worried Doc. Mostly because he was a medic and was worried about his health, but he cared all the same. And then there was the Sarge. Jenkins knew it worried Brutto. But not the same way it worried everyone else. Well, not completely the same way. When Jenkins was near Brutto, he mostly felt his fear. Fear that he might turn and use his psychic powers against the squad. But then, sometimes he felt something different. It was still fear, but a different kind. A gentler, parental care maybe? Especially today. Back with that brain bug...  
  
"Hey, Carl? You okay?" Diz tapped the pale blond on the shoulder.  
  
"Wha-huh?" Carl shook his head and looked up.  
  
"You kinda blanked out there." Rico said, stowing the basketball under his arm.  
  
"Oh...uh...yeah. Just thinking." Carl replied.  
  
"What...happened in there? With the brainbug. You and Sarge?" Dizzy said, sitting next to her friend.  
  
"Um...nothing." Carl said quickly, standing up. Why did everyone have to keep asking him questions?  
  
"You sure?" Rico asked, sitting down on the other side of Jenkins.  
  
"Positive!" Carl jumped up quickly, but then smiled, to assure his friends that he was fine.  
  
"If you say so..." Diz examined his face for any signs as to how he was feeling. She found nothing.  
  
"Yeah." Carl grinned again. He could tell they were worried again. "I just...need to relax. I'm gonna go to the showers." He walked off quickly.  
  
  
  
*******************  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...." Brutto sighed as he slid into the hot tub. This place had everything! Not bad for a hunk of sheet metal, he thought to himself. He slid down into the water, until the hairs on his chin just grazed the waterline. The warmth enveloped him and his eyelids began to feel heavy. Just as he was drifting into lala land, the swish of airship doors brought him back to reality. Brutto frowned. Now he would have to share the hottub. Oh well, as long as they were quiet. He forced his eyes closed again and tried to fall back asleep. But suddenly he was gripped with a great curiousity. Maybe it was one of the other sergeants? If it was, then he'd have his chance to brag about his near death experience! He leaned back anxiously and peered through the steam.  
  
Brutto listened intensely as the sound of bare feet against the locker room floor came closer. He heard a towel drop to the ground, and two feet dip into the water on the other side of the tub. The sound of the rest of the body sliding in soon followed.  
  
"HHhmmmmmmm" A satisfied sigh came from the opposite side. Brutto leaned forward to see who it was.  
  
"Jenkins?!"  
  
"Sarge?" Jenkins asked, without opening his eyes.  
  
Brutto's eyes widened. "Did I say that out loud?" He hadn't meant to.  
  
"Yeah. you did." Jenkins replied, sliding further into the water. "Don't worry. I'm not reading your mind." He smiled to let Brutto know he meant well.  
  
"Good." Brutto huffed. "I really don't want anyone in my head right now." Jenkins didn't say anything. Had he been to harsh? Brutto sighed. The kid *had* just saved his life earlier that day. "Uh...cause I don't want anyone peeking in when I have dirty thoughts about my wife" Brutto joked.  
  
"Hmph." Jenkins snickered at Brutto's sorry attempt to make him feel more welcome. "Well, in that case, I might just have to tune in -- I mean, it's like free porn." Jenkins smiled.  
  
"Ha." Brutto laughed nervously. He sure hoped he was joking. He was pretty sure he was joking. But the thought of having some one read his mind...It had always been something that made him nervous. He leaned back against the side of the tub and tried not to think about it. He tried so hard he couldn't even relax. He tensed up and his breathing became shallow. After several minutes of sitting like this in silence, he gave up. "Ugh..." he shook his head.  
  
"Hey, Sarge." Jenkins said, standing up. "If you want me to leave, I will."  
  
"No!" Sarge shouted. "I mean, no." He lowered his voice. "I mean, whatever." What was wrong with him? Didn't he just want to be alone anyway? Why should he care if the kid stayed or left?  
  
"I know I make you nervous." Carl said, sliding back into the water, closer to Brutto this time.  
  
"Is it that obvious?" Brutto asked in a rare moment of insecurity.  
  
"Yeah." Jenkins smiled. He knew Sarge was letting his guard down. He didn't want to take advantage of it, or he may never get to speak with him like this again.  
  
"Yeah well..." Brutto didn't know what to say. Carl was still creepy, but he had to admit, he liked having him around.  
  
"Look, sarge. You can trust me." Carl tried to assure him. "We're on the same team you know. I'm not gonna kill you with my mind, or dig in your brain for your darkest secrets. That's what the bugs do..."  
  
"I know..." Brutto sighed. He didn't know what it was, but he felt he could be more honest around Carl. He didn't have to be all tough guy around him. He said nothing for a while, and then spoke up. "Hey, thanks for...you know...saving me...earlier." He looked at Carl and then looked away.  
  
"No problem. We did it together." Carl smiled and reached over to pat Brutto on the shoulder.  
  
"So...um...friends?" Sarge extended his hand for a handshake. What was he doing? This was so weird! He didn't have to be friends with Carl. They weren't even on unfriendly terms before hand! Brutto shook his head in surprise. But before he could do anything, Carl responded.  
  
"Friends" Carl smiled. This is the moment he had been waiting for. Ever since he joined the squad he had wanted Brutto to accept him. After all, his own parents didn't even accept him. The sent him off to a special school, instead of helping him hide his secret powers. Instead of helping him lead a normal childhood they sent him off and never came back for him. That's why he had joined the Mobile Infantry. Maybe some one would accept him there? But even in the military, he wasn't accepted. Not by his commanding officers, not by the other psychics. And then he landed in Alpha Squad and met the Sergeant. There was something about the sergeant that kept Jenkins attention. But he wasn't sure what it was. He still wasn't...But he felt it.  
  
Instead of reaching over to shake Brutto hand, he slid over to Brutto's side and gave him a friendly hug.  
  
Brutto's eyes practically bugged out of his head. There was a half naked teen aged psychic giving him a hug in a hottub. What would happen if someone walked in on them?  
  
"Ummm..." Brutto didn't know what to say. He didn't want to push Carl away...he had made that mistake with Max, and now they were distant. They still cared about each other like a father and son, but they just weren't as close... But he didn't exactly want Jenkins clinging on him either. His repriev came when the doors slid open again. Carl abrubtly sat up and scooted away.  
  
What did he think he was doing, anyway? He looked down at his lap and blushed. Hadn't he gotten past the "I need a daddy" stage way back at the psychic conditioning school? He glanced up at Brutto, expecting to see a frown or some other form of disapproval. He was shocked to find Brutto smiling back at him.  
  
"He guys!" A squeeky voice snapped Jenkins out of his thoughts.  
  
"Oh, hey Higgins"  
  
"Paper boy?!"  
  
"Hey. Mind if I join you?" Without waiting for an answer, Higgins slid in between Sarge and Jenkins.  
  
"Make yourself at home." Brutto said sarcastically.  
  
"Thanks." Higgins smiled as he sank down in the water.  
  
Brutto sighed. As he closed his eyes, his last thoughts were of Max...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
o_O  
  
@_@  
  
HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. WHAT A SUCK ASS STORY! I SUCK! *Dies of laughter* well, whatever. I was tired. I guess I'm just no good at serious stories. I'll try and write something funny featuring these two, and the rest of the gang. But isn't is cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuute? Brutto and Jenkins? *SMOOCH* 


End file.
